Survival of the Fittest
by Chipmunk Superfan
Summary: What happens when Dave and Ian team up?
1. Chapter 1

Escape!

"Alvin, what happened?" Simon asks, looking at his older brother's tears. "Look downstairs." Alvin says. Simon goes to the stairs and looks through the rails. "Dave's talking to someone." Simon says. "Look closer." Alvin says, pulling himself together and joining Simon, "You have to almost climb off the stairs, Simon." Alvin demonstrates what he means, and Simon joins him under the stairs, hanging onto two conveniently placed rails (for drapes, don't ask me why they're under the stairs) with their four paws. "Now look." Alvin says. "Ian!" Simon whispers hoarsely, seeing their worst enemy, "But what are they doing?" "Look closer." Alvin says. "All I can see is a paper on the table, Alvin." Simon says, carefully crawling closer onto the higher rail. Now able to see the paper, Simon can't help but read it. "They-they teamed up." Simon whispers as he re-joins Alvin. "I know." Alvin says, "Come on, we need to get back on the stairs before they see us."

They climb carefully back onto the stairs. "What are we going to do?" Alvin asks. "Well, we can't stay here, for obvious reasons." Simon says, "Ian will kill us!" "Yeah, I SO didn't know that." Alvin says. "Alvin, stop it. We don't have the time to argue right now, we have to come up with a plan, or we're all dead." Simon says. "I know, Si." Alvin says, "I'm just not sure we can survive out there on our own for that long." "We can, and we will!" Simon says, "Just have faith, Alvin."

"Guys, we have some bad news." Simon says, "Dave and Ian have teamed up, and if we don't get out of here tonight, we'll be gone on an extreme tour for at least nine months." "But where do we go?" Theodore asks. "I don't know yet, Theo." Simon says, "But we'll have to figure that out later. We need to pack what we need and forget the rest. That means no toys, no game systems, no, well, I won't tell you three you can't take your jewelry, but only one or two pieces, not an entire suitcase full. We can only take what we can carry in one suitcase, but we'd better take our largest ones, what we take on tour." "What do we need, Simon?" Jeanette asks. "Blankets, one pillow apiece, and as many outfits as you can fit in your suitcase. That includes pajamas."

"What about survival?" Alvin asks. "Oh, yeah." Simon says, "Take your Swiss army knife, of course, and we'll each take one thing once we're out there, and keep that job until we find a safe home. If anything happens, we'll have to handle it. This is our survival test. If we can do this, we can do anything."

The six start writing lists of what they want to take. Simon takes it one step further and writes out what they need to take to survive and what they will each do while out there.

"Let me see the lists before we pack." Simon says, taking the lists. "Are we good?" Jeanette asks. "I said two, but you all only went with one." Simon says. Brittany holds up her hand. "We're taking our rings, Simon." Brittany says, "That's the second one." Simon rolls his eyes. "Just get packed. We have to be out of here by midnight, and I know they'll be up that late planning this thing." Simon says.

They quickly pack and leave at 10:30 p.m. "Where do we go now?" Eleanor asks. "We have to get far enough into the woods so they can't look for us." Simon says, "Then we'll find somewhere to spend the night where we'll be safe." "Then we'll find a place and stay there, where we'll know we're safe." "Maybe." Alvin says, "We don't know how many people out there are like Ian, you know." "Yes, Alvin, we know." Simon says, sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

The First Night

They find a hollow stump to spend the night in. They set up camp in the stump and lie down. "Simon, what are we going to do? We have nowhere to go!" Jeanette says from her bed by Simon's. "Come with me." Simon says. The two walk out of the stump and sit by a bush. "Jen, we have a safe place to stay right now. It may be in the middle of the woods, and it may just be a stump, but we're safe, Jen. We're safe." Simon says. "I know, Simon. It's scary." Jeanette says. "I know, be we're together. That's all that matters." Simon says.

Theodore and Eleanor had followed the two out. After they see that Simon and Jeanette are okay, they walk over to a rock in a clearing and look up at the stars.

Alvin and Brittany realize they're alone in the stump. "You want to go look for them?" Brittany asks. "They're together. They're safe." Alvin says, leaning to Brittany. "What are you doing?" Brittany asks. The three end up doing the same thing that night. Sleeping together. Their first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Aftermath

Jeanette wakes up early the next morning, feeling sick to her stomach. She manages to not wake the others up as she runs out and throws up on the ground. She leans against the side of the stump and takes a deep breath.

Simon gets up not fifteen minutes later. "Jen?" Simon asks, looking around, "JEANETTE?!" "I'm out here." Jeanette whispers. Simon walks outside and finds her leaning on the stump. "What's wrong?" Simon asks. "I-I threw up." Jeanette says. "Oh, Jen." Simon whispers, "Come on. You need to lie down. Maybe that'll help." "What a time to get sick." Jeanette says, "Out in the woods, alone…" "We can take care of this, Jen." Simon says gently, "We'll take care of you." Jeanette smiles slightly.

"We have to keep moving. We're not far enough away." Alvin says. "Alvin, Jen's sick. She needs to lie down for a little bit, at least." Simon says. "I'll be okay." Jeanette says, before turning and throwing up again on the ground in front of her. "No, you need to rest." Simon says. "Hang on a minute." Brittany says, grabbing Eleanor's hand and dragging her over to Jeanette. "Come on, private conversation." Brittany whispers.

"Jeanette, what happened last night?" Brittany asks, "You came in with tears in your eyes, yet you looked extremely happy." "We-we—" Jeanette says, turning bright red. "Your face says it all." Brittany says, looking down at her feet and finding a walnut. She opens it as she continues. "I think the same thing happened with all of us last night." Brittany says, "You want any, Ellie?" "Sure." Eleanor says, taking a piece. "Jen?" Brittany asks, "You want a piece?" Jeanette's response is throwing up again. "I guess not." Brittany says, sighing, "Jen, you need to eat something. Especially if we're—" "I-I think I am." Jeanette says, blushing even more, "I felt fine before this morning." "You need to tell Simon." Brittany says, "Especially while we're out here." "I will, I-I just want to wait until I feel better." Jeanette says. "You need to tell him now." Brittany says, "Jen, we're in the woods. We're trying to survive. He needs to know."

"S-Simon, can I talk to you in private?" Jeanette asks. "Of course." Simon says, "What is it?" They walk along for a while in total silence. "I-I think I may be pregnant." Jeanette says. "J-Jen." Simon whispers. Jeanette turns away. "No. Jen, I'm not upset about it." Simon says, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Look at me." She turns back to him, tears in her eyes. "It's going to be okay. You just caught me off guard. That's all." Simon says.

"Simon, we have to move on." Alvin says, "We're not far enough away from home yet." "Well, then let's pack up." Simon says, leading Jeanette to a small rock. "Why isn't Jeanette helping?" Alvin asks, "I thought it was all hands on deck." "All but Jen. She's not feeling good." Simon says, "Now come on, you only have to get your stuff packed up, and I have to get mine and Jen's, and I'm already half-done." "Sorry if I'm not as good at cleaning up as you are." Alvin says, and the fight is on.

Theodore walks in right before Simon throws the first punch. "GUYS!?" Theodore yells, "What's going on?" Simon lowers his fist quickly. "You were about to hit Alvin." Theodore says, looking at a freaked out Alvin quickly gathering his stuff before Simon loses his cool again. '_Oh, no. Oh. No._'

Simon closes his suitcase and runs to a creek a few feet away. '_Great job, Simon. Now look what you did! Alvin's scared of you, and Alvin doesn't scare easy._' *Sigh* '_Maybe it's just stress because we're in the middle of the woods. We're alone for the first time since we met Dave. Aw, who am I kidding. I'd never do something like that, even in these circumstances. I'll just have to face the music and own up to it._' He sticks his feet in the cool water and sighs again. '_Dave decides to side with Ian, and I had to go and do that. I'm positive she is, even if she still isn't. Good thing we're not home. Dave would never trust me again._'

"Alvin, you need to go get Simon. We have to move on, and he's been sitting on the creek bank for half an hour now." Brittany says. "Okay." Alvin says, walking over to Simon, "Si, we need to go." "Wait." Simon says as Alvin starts to walk away. "You're not going to try to hit me again, are you?" Alvin asks. "No." Simon says, "I'm sorry, Alvin. I don't know what came over me." Alvin stares at him in silence before motioning for the others to follow him.

They walk till early afternoon before they stop to find some lunch. Simon watches the Chipettes talking quietly amongst themselves. Theodore's off looking for more berries, since he ran out. "Alvin, I-I—what I said earlier wasn't completely true." Simon says, "I-I'd give anything to have someone to talk to right now." "What am I?" Alvin asks. "My older brother. That's not what I meant." Simon says, "I-I need some advice, and I know you're not the one to go to." "How do you know that?" Alvin asks. "Think about it." Simon says, "You're more than a bit crazy." "Well, sorry for being myself." Alvin says, warily eyeing Simon. "I'm not going to hit you." Simon says, "I just—I don't know what to do. I think I messed up with Jen, and I don't have anyone to go to." "Just tell me." Alvin says, putting an arm around Simon.

"She told me she thought she was pregnant, Alvin. I-I don't know what to do. The only good thing about this is that Dave's never going to find out." Simon says. "That may be why you tried to hit me." Alvin says. "How did you—never mind. It's not important. I'm worried about her, Alvin. You saw how sick she was this morning." Simon says, "Wait…NUTS!" "What?" Alvin asks. "Oh, it's nothing, Alvin." Simon says, "I just—how are we going to make it out here with a kid? There's no WAY the six of us could travel with even one baby, and we both came from sets of triplets!" "Simon, stop panicking." Alvin says, "You're scaring me." "Sorry." Simon says, putting his head in his hands, "This is just so overwhelming. I-I'm lost. I don't know the first thing about this."

"Simon?" Jeanette asks, walking up behind him and putting her hand on his back. Simon jumps. "Si, it's only Jeanette." Alvin says. "Y-you startled me." Simon says. "You were off in your own little world." Jeanette says, "We're ready to move on." "Then let's go." Simon says, standing up and looking around, "We should be close to a road. Try not to get in the middle. People never watch for us." "We SO didn't know that." Alvin says. Simon whirls around and glares at him. "Sorry." Alvin squeaks, seeing the fire in his brother's eyes.

"What's up with Simon?" Brittany asks Jeanette. "I-I don't know." Jeanette says, "But something's going on, that's obvious. Do you know when you're going to tell Alvin?" "Tell me what?" Alvin asks. "Nothing, Alvin." Brittany says, "Jen, shush!" "Sorry." Jeanette squeaks.

Two weeks later

All three boys now know the results of their actions that first night. Simon's still losing his cool a lot and snapping at Alvin, but he obviously can't help it. They're about half-way in the middle of the woods, inside another hollow stump. Theodore and Eleanor are out hunting for food for the night. Alvin had, by no choice of his own, taken over Simon's chore, and is hauling water from the tiny creek they'd followed to the stump. Simon's taking care of Jeanette, and trying to avoid Alvin. They don't need a fistfight in the middle of the woods with no help for miles.

"Alvin, what's taking so long with the water?!" Simon yells out the door. "If you want it that badly, come down here and help me!" Alvin shouts back. Simon throws his arms in the air and grabs one of the three hand-made acorn buckets he had made. "I'll be right back, Jen." Simon says, "I have to go teach my moron of a brother how to carry water."

"I heard that." Alvin says, sitting on the ground, "And I'm not a moron. I-I fell. I tripped over something and fell, and now my leg is killing me." (Right before the leg meets the ankle) Simon takes a closer look at Alvin's injured right leg. "Uh-oh. Just what we need right now." Simon says, "Alvin, I'll be right back, whatever you do, don't move."

Simon runs back to the stump and grabs the sheet and the spoon. "Brittany, if you see Theodore, tell him I need him." Simon says frantically, "And find Jen some sticks. I don't want her wandering in the woods, and we're probably going to need crutches." "Uh-oh. What happened?" Brittany asks. "He fell over something by the creek." Simon says, sighing, "I have to go find some sticks. I'll be back in a few."

"All right, Alvin. I'm back." Simon says, walking up to him with the sheet, spoon, and sturdy sticks. "What's all that for?" Alvin asks. "To splint your leg, just in case you broke it." Simon says, "Which is really possible. Hand me your knife." Simon cuts the sticks to the right length. After he's done with that, he cuts off three strips off the sheet and another, larger piece to wrap around Alvin's leg. When Simon wraps the leg, Alvin all but screams, and grabs Simon's arm. "Alvin, please." Simon says, "I know it hurts, but I need my arms right now." He finishes bandaging the leg and sighs.

"I can't take you back to the shelter without Theodore, and I need to get the water back home. Will you be okay here with your knife?" Simon asks, "I'll still be able to see you, and hear you, and he should be back soon." Alvin nods, so Simon takes the two 'buckets' back to the stump and runs back, still carrying the spoon. "What's that for?" Alvin asks. "To see what you fell over." Simon says, starting to dig. Instantly he sees a bit of gold. He keeps digging and reveals a human-sized bracelet that looks like a chipmunk tiara, but unlike the other one he had found for Jeanette, this one has sapphires on it.

"Nice. I get hurt, and Jeanette gets the prize." Alvin says. "Don't start it, Alvin." Simon says, glaring at him, "I'm going to put this up for now. I just saw Theo come back, but I'll never get him out of that stump now. It's getting dark." "Y-you're not going to leave me out here alone, are you?" Alvin asks, for the first time in his life sounding scared. "No, Alvin." Simon says, "I'll help you."

Simon reaches down and helps Alvin to his feet—er, foot. While supporting Alvin's weight on his right side, he helps him to the entrance to the stump. It's a slow process, and really painful for Alvin. It's dark when they reach the door. "Guess we won't have a fire tonight." Alvin says sadly. He's cold and wet from sitting practically in the creek on the coldest summer day ever, only 58˚F. "You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve." Simon says, "Just wait."

He gets Alvin inside and helps him down onto his stick bed. "Hand me your knife." Simon says. "What are you going to do?" Alvin asks. "You'll see." Simon says, grabbing a bit of dry grass and a rock. The others can barely make out the moving form of Simon in the dark, but his eyes are used to it at this point. Using the back of the knife, like he had read in hatchet, he gets the fire started. Only then does Brittany notice the extent of Alvin's injury. "I-is it broken?" Brittany asks. "I'm afraid so." Simon says, "But we'll get through this. He's going to have to lie around for a few weeks, though. But that does remind me. I found out what he fell over." "What is it?" Brittany asks. "This is for Jen, no one else." Simon says, handing her the 'crown'. "Simon, it's beautiful." Jeanette says as he takes it from her and puts it on her head.


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Day, the Worst Day

Two weeks later

The girls are due any day now. Theodore tries to stick close to the stump, just in case Eleanor needs him. Simon's really stressing over the possibility of something going wrong. Alvin's bored with lying around doing nothing, and is driving Simon nuts.

"ALVIN, SHUT UP ALREADY!" Simon yells, "SOME OF US HAVE MORE IMPROTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THAN HAVING TO LIE AROUND ALL DAY! I'M TRYING TO KEEP NOT ONLY US ALIVE, BUT THE BABIES AS WELL, AND THAT'S NOT EASY WHEN ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS JEANETTE!" "WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT SOMEONE DECIDED TO BURY A BRACELET IN MY PATH!" Alvin yells back. "ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I BURRIED IT THERE!?" Simon asks, before he actually punches Alvin in the face. And it's on. "SIMON, CALM DOWN!" Jeanette says, pulling him away from Alvin with a strength she didn't know she had.

"S-sorry, Jen." Simon says sheepishly. "I'm not the one that needs the apology." Jeanette says, pointing to the red-clad chipmunk who was now clinging to the wall in fear. He's got a black eye and his nose in bleeding. "Oops." Simon whispers. "You've developed quite a temper in the last four weeks." Jeanette says, looking toward the door, "I just hope Brittany's all right. She took off out the door when you started hitting Alvin."

Simon approaches Alvin carefully, having already cut another piece off that sheet. He stops about an inch away and reaches to him. Alvin shies away. "Hey, it's all right." Simon says, "I'm sorry, okay. I'm just trying to fix this. I didn't mean it. Things have-no, that's not right. I found a book on this that one day we went into town. I guess there's actually a name for this…anyway, it's only temporary. I'll be back to myself in just a few days, so don't-don't let this come between us. You're my brother, and we have to stick together, especially right now."

Theodore's standing at the door, silently watching the scene. "Simon?" Jeanette asks, sticking her head in the door, "We have a problem out here." Simon turns to her. "What is it?" Simon asks. "Brittany." Jeanette says, "She's out here with Eleanor." Alvin tries to get up and push past Simon. "Alvin, stay put." Simon says, "Can you and Theodore help her back in here?" "We can try." Jeanette says, "I think that fight sent her into labor."

After Simon checks Brittany over, he's back to tending to Alvin's bruises. "I really didn't mean this, Alvin. I-I'm not myself right now." Simon says, sighing as he looks at the almost-empty acorn bucket, "Jen, take care of things for a minute. I have to get some water. We're almost out."

While he's gone, Alvin turns to Jeanette, who's now holding the bloody sheet-piece. "Why is he acting like this?" Alvin asks. "You probably wouldn't understand." Jeanette says, "But occasionally some father-to-be can feel some of what we do." "O-kay. Yeah, that really makes sense." Alvin says, rolling his eyes at Jeanette. "Really, Alvin. That's what it is." Jeanette says, sighing, "He really can't help it."

Simon returns with the two buckets. "Who can't help what?" Simon asks. "You can't help this." Jeanette says, motioning to Alvin. "Oh." Simon whispers, glancing at Brittany. "I was just trying to explain this to Alvin a little better than you did." Jeanette says. "I'll take that over." Simon says, "You can help Brittany through this better than I can."

A half hour later, Brittany's got four little ones, all curled up with her on her blanket. Jeanette picks up the oldest girl, Brittany's first born, and hands her to Simon. "Take her to Alvin. I need to see about Eleanor." Jeanette whispers.

Simon crosses the room to Alvin, being careful to not drop the baby chipette. Alvin's turned away, still upset about what Simon did. "Alvin?" Simon says softly, "Alvin, look at me." "What is it?" Alvin asks, "I did nothing to you, and you practically beat me up!" "I didn't get out of that without anything either!" Simon yells, waking the baby. Alvin hears the cries and looks in Simon's arms. "It's your daughter. Quads, Alvin. Four babies. She's the oldest." Simon says. He hands Alvin the baby and turns at a sound. '_Three babies for Ellie and Theo…they're probably overjoyed…wait…JEANETTE!_'

Simon runs across the room to her. "You okay?" Simon asks frantically. "I almost didn't make it through that." Jeanette says, panting. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have taken over." Simon asks. "You'll be the first to see your kids, Simon." Jeanette says with a smile. No more than ten minutes later and, besides the little boy in Simon's arms, there's also two girls in Jeanette's arms.

Simon looks around the tiny room. '_Ten babies. Now if only we can keep them all alive through the night. Now that that's over, I'd better go make sure everything's all right between Alvin and I._' Simon crosses the room slowly. Alvin's back in his bed now, curled up and sound asleep. '_Yeah. Smart move, Seville. You'll have to do something huge to get him to forgive you._' Simon stays up for most of the night, thinking about what he's going to do to get Alvin to forgive him.


	5. Chapter 5

Survival of the Fittest

A week has passed since that day. One of Alvin's quads isn't doing well. Faith, the baby. His youngest daughter. "Simon, I-I don't know what to do." Alvin whispers sadly. "There's nothing we can do for her." Simon says, "She's a sick baby, Alvin. We can't do anything for her, not without a doctor, and we can't go to one without her calling Dave and Ian." Alvin sighs. "It's going to be okay, Alvin. We're going to make it through this." Simon says. "I know we can, but will she?" Alvin asks. "I-I don't know." Simon says.

"Alvin, we have to do something." Brittany says. "I know, but there's nothing we can do for her." Alvin says, sighing. "We're losing our baby, and all you can do is sit there?" Brittany asks. "I-I'm trying to come up with something to do for her." Alvin says, "But there's nothing we can do. She's-she's not going to make it." "You-you want to hold her?" Brittany asks. "Y-yeah." Alvin whispers, taking the tiny baby from Brittany. Alvin holds her close, in tears the entire time. "You-you're not going to make it much longer, honey, but I want you to know I love you. Daddy will never forget you, little one." Alvin says, sighing. He looks away from the baby in tears. He looks across the room at Simon. '_He hates me. He hates me so much. In one week, I've lost my daughter and my brother._' Alvin starts sobbing as the baby slips away.

"Guys, I'm going to go get some ice for Alvin's foot. Do we need anything else?" Simon asks. "I don't think so." Brittany says. "A box and—" Alvin bursts into tears again. "A-Alvin?" Simon asks. Alvin motions to the motionless child in his lap. "Oh, Alvin." Simon says softly, "It's all right." "No it's not, Simon!" Alvin says, "We have to get out of these woods and find a real home! I'm sick of living in this stump! I can't lose any more of my kids!" "I'll find a phone while I'm in town." Simon says, "I still have Claire's number. I'll call Claire and we'll go home. We'll go home."

Alvin bursts into tears again. Simon sits down next to him and puts his arm around Alvin. "Calm down, Alvin. It's all right." Simon says. "It's never going to be okay again." Alvin whispers sadly. "You still have Brittany, you still have Theodore, you still have the other three…" Simon says, "And you still have me. I told you I'd be back to normal after Jen had the babies." "You still practically beat me up, and I couldn't run." Alvin says. "I'm sorry, Alvin." Simon says, "If I don't go now, I won't catch Claire. I'll be back in about an hour. I'll have Jeanette help you with whatever until I get back."


	6. Chapter 6

Home Safe…or Maybe Not

Simon heads down the street to town. Trying to keep hidden, he finds someone's phone and dials Claire's number. "Hello?" Claire says, "Claire Wilson." "Claire, it's Simon. I need you to meet me in town. I'd tell you where I am, but I'm not sure myself. Do NOT tell Dave. He sided with Ian and we need a place to live." Simon says. "Where have you been? It's been five weeks." Claire asks. "In a stump in the woods." Simon says, sighing, "We've had a lot of problems out there. We need you." "Don't move, I'll find you." Claire says, "Any landmarks?" "A storage shed." Simon says, "I need to get some ice. Alvin tripped over something about three weeks ago, getting us some water from a creek, and I think he may have broken his leg." "We'll get it." Claire says, "You're safe now."

Claire soon finds him and, after getting a cup of ice at a drive through, the two head to the woods. "Pull over right here." Simon says, "There's a path leading right to the stump we're staying in." "I'm right behind you." Claire says, "Why did you need the box again?" "You'll see." Simon whispers, walking in.

"Guys, pack up fast. Claire's here." Simon says. The three chipettes gather up everyone's clothes and blankets and put them in the suitcases while Theodore watches the kids. "Theo, they're asleep. Come help me with Alvin." Simon says, "Okay, Alvin, you're going to have to put her down. She's gone." "I'm not leaving her here." Alvin says. "Theo, this is going to be hard on you, but take Faith and stay behind me." Simon says, "I'll have to carry you now, but Claire's right outside."

Simon sets Alvin down next to the stump and he leans back against it. Claire can see the pain and hurt in his eyes. "Alvin, what's wrong?" Claire asks as Theodore places the dead baby back in Alvin's arms. "That's why we needed the box." Simon says, "That's one of his and Brittany's babies. She didn't make it." "Oh, Alvin." Claire whispers, reaching down and picking him up. She gently takes the tiny sheet-wrapped chipette and puts her in the equally tiny box. Alvin looks down in the box, tears filling his eyes again.

The chipettes carry the babies out one by one, while Simon and Theodore get the suitcases. Claire looks around, seeing the different colored blankets. Three in either red or pink blankets, three in either blue or purple blankets, and three in green blankets, all cut from the six extra blankets they had brought at Simon's urging. "Looks like you guys have been busy." Claire says, "Come on, we need to get you home."

Claire unlocks the door and walks in, carrying Alvin and the tiny box. The tired chipmunks follow with the kids. Simon, Theodore, and Brittany head back out to the car for the suitcases. Claire turns on the light and the two see Ian and Dave, standing in the kitchen. "What are they doing here?" Alvin asks. "I don't know, Alvin." Claire says, "But I'm ready for this."


	7. Chapter 7

Rescued!

Claire stands her ground. The other two chipettes were in Claire's guest bathroom with the kids, finally getting them bathed for the first time. "What's in the box, Alvin?" Dave asks. "What's it to you?" Alvin asks rudely. "Claire, let me see the box." Dave says again. Claire sets Alvin on the table, where he gently sets the box down and slowly lifts the lid.

Alvin stands there, waiting fearfully to see what Dave will say about the dead chipette. Dave shakes his head, trying to make sure he's really seeing what he's seeing. Claire's now holding a gun on Ian and leading him out the door, where a squad car, called by her security company, is waiting. "The other one is still inside, but he's pretty harmless. You can get him in a minute." Claire says. Brittany and the two boys carry in the last three suitcases.

"When did this happen?" Dave asks. "R-right after we left. She was a week old, Dave." Alvin says, trying to hold back his tears. "Alvin, I'm so sorry about this." Dave says, "Could you guys ever forgive me?" "Maybe we can." Simon says, "But you have to prove yourself, and until then, we're staying here." "I can live with that." Dave says, "And I'll start right now."

Dave puts the lid back on the tiny box and puts it into the freezer. "Claire, bring that over to my house tomorrow afternoon." Dave whispers, "I may end up in trouble for following Ian into THIS scheme…" "That's okay. I need to help the chipettes anyway." Claire says, smiling at Dave.

Once the door's shut, the Dave explains everything to the officers and they drive him home. Simon stares out the window, contemplating the last five weeks. "What's wrong, Simon?" Claire asks. "I-I made a huge mistake, and-and Alvin had to pay for it." Simon says. "What did you do?" Claire asks. Simon points to the little girl in Jeanette's arms. "If that's it, then how did Alvin pay for it?" Claire asks. "I-I lost it. I just lost it. It's like I couldn't control anything. I screamed over the silliest things. I even went as far as to actually start the fight several times. It even escalated into a fistfight a week ago." Simon says. "Fistfight?" Alvin asks, "You practically beat me up!" "I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't mean to do it in the first place!" Simon yells, "I just lost control."

"It's my fault the baby didn't make it." Simon whispers once Alvin's out of earshot. "How so?" Claire asks. "If I hadn't started hitting Alvin, Brittany may not have had her that day. She-she wasn't breathing well from the start." Simon says, "Brittany ran out after I started yelling." "It's not your fault. These things happen from time to time." Claire says, "We'll get through this." "I know." Simon says. "Now get to bed." Claire says, "Alvin's going to need you and Theodore tomorrow." "Thanks, Claire." Simon says, "Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Claire gets the chipmunks up the next morning, and, as previously planned, takes them to Dave's that afternoon. "Hi, Claire." Dave says at the door. "Hey." Claire says, "You may want to know something." "What is it?" Dave asks. "Simon's blaming himself for this." Claire says, "He thinks because he was, well, certainly acting weird, during Jeanette's pregnancy, and got into a huge fight with Alvin earlier that day, that the baby died because she was born too soon." "Alvin, did you—?" Dave asks. "No, Dave. One time." Alvin whispers, his face as red as his hoodie. "I just meant her lungs weren't matured. She was too small." Simon says, "She needed a bit more time inside. That's all."

They head into the backyard. After a small, private (very private, they don't want the kids public) funeral, they head back inside. Well, all but Alvin. He's still sitting by the grave. Claire had taken him to an animal hospital and gotten his leg checked out, and they casted it right there, being that it was half-healed and properly aligned, thanks to Simon, and a doctor had given him a set of crutches to use until it heals.

"You stay out here as long as you like, Alvin." Dave says, "You don't have to come in till you're good and ready." "Thanks, Dave." Alvin whispers, wiping away a tear. The second Dave heads back in, he's sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. After a few minutes, Simon joins him and puts his paw on Alvin's shoulder. "It feels so real now." Alvin whispers. "I know, Alvin." Simon says, "I don't know what I'd do in your position right now, but I do know we'll make it through." "How can we?" Alvin asks, "My daughter is dead, Simon." "We just have to move on, Alvin." Simon says as gently as he can, "You still have three babies that need you, and Brittany…" "I know, I know." Alvin says, "Brittany lost her too." Alvin sighs heavily.

"You'll never know how I feel right now, Simon. Your kids are healthy." Alvin says, "All of them. It's not your week-old baby out here forever." "I know that, and I'm grateful they're okay, but she was my niece, Alvin." Simon says, "We're all hurting. Not as bad as you are, but we're hurting, too." "I know." Alvin says, "Let's get inside, before Dave and Claire start worrying about us." Simon reaches a hand down and helps Alvin up. After grabbing the crutches, the two head into the house and back to their families. Alvin's never going to forget Faith, but he still has a family to take care of, and a new, full life now that Ian's in jail.


End file.
